New Love
by Soubi-chan I am Immortal
Summary: Kyo is miserable when Tohru chooses Yuki over him. But, then a new girl comes into his life. Can he, the forsaken cat of the zodiac, find true love? And what happens with the curse? RxR
1. Lost Love

The room is pitch black, the curtains drawn shut. He lay in bed, hatred and turmoil burning with in him.

_Damn that dumb rat…_ "I'll never love again…I can't..." he whispers "She was and is my only love…that chose the damn rat over me!"

"Kyo, you are going to have to leave that room someday!" Shigure exclaims from downstairs.

"Shut up!" he snaps back pissed. "I don't need your crappy remarks right now!"

"If you say so…" he says lightly, leaving Kyo be. Hours fly by and soon Yuki and Tohru return from school. As per usual, Tohru quickly prepares the food.

"Kyo, it's time for dinner!" Before even getting the chance to protest, his stomach growls softly.

"I'm not hungry!" he snaps again.

"Oh…okay then." She leaves him be, knowing he does not want to be bothered but is still worried none the less. After a while, when everyone is sleeping, Kyo sneaks and steals some money and leaves the house. He reaches the closest place with food and eats his fill before silently returning to his room.


	2. First Note

**… author's message**

"…" Char. Speaking

_… Char. thinking_

**Page 2: First Note**

Kyo is forced to go to school the next day against his will. He grudgingly walks to school, keeping a distance from Yuki and Tohru. He goes to his locker and opens it. As he gets his books, he notices an envelope.

_From Tohru… no…she loves Yuki…Maybe it's a prank from that damn rat…just trying to make me feel worse…_

Instead of throwing it away, something compels him to open the letter. He quickly rips open the envelope and reads the letter.

_"A young flame_

_Brightly burning_

_But slowly fading_

_Feeling as he is forgotten_

_But he is not alone_

_Another flame burns_

_Brightly beside him_

_Watching over him silently…_

_I am happy you returned to school. I missed you…your flaming looks that match you fiery personality and spirit…My heart sank every day you were not here…I…"_

_I…?_ He turns the paper over to see if anything was written, but nothing was. _I what…they didn't finish the statement…._ He goes to class, pondering about the note.

**Sorry that this one was short! The chapters for this story aren't really going to be that long!**


	3. Suicidal Note

**… author's message**

"…" Char. Speaking

_… Char. thinking_

**PLEASE IGNORE THE LANGUAGE!! IT IS ONE OF THE REASONS WHY THIS STORY IS RATED HIGH! IF YOU DON'T LIKE READING "HARSH" LANGUAGE, READ MY OTHER STORY, THE LANGUAGE IS MILD!**

**Page 3: Suicidal note**

_It has to be a girl…the hand writing is too neat…_ he thinks about who the author of these letters could be. He ponders about them all the time, the idea that someone out there is crazy about him and yet he doesn't know whom. He lays on his bed thinking _Oh fuck this…why should I care?! I don't even know who the hell is writing these letters anyways!?_ He looks upon his desk across from his bed. There lie the notes in a pile. The next day, he finds another note.

**_"Day by day I gaze at him_**

_**Day by day I love him more**_

_**But I am to shy to say it**_

_**I notice when he looks at her**_

_**He is in turmoil**_

**_He truly loves her…_**

**_Now I wonder…_**

**_Will he truly love me…?"_**

**_Kyo…I've noticed the way you look at Tohru…and the way you look at her when she is with Yuki…. You love her deeply and it hurts you to see her with Yuki. I know it hurts to lose a true love…I know how it feels…I'm writing this note to tell you I love you…I love you with all my heart and soul…with every fiber of my being…For you I would bleed myself dry…But I now know we can never be…You shall be the only one to know, today is the day that I die…I shall kill myself…I just wanted to tell you so you know I love you…I wish I could see you one last time…I wish I could have told you my feelings myself…but…I wouldn't have been able to bare the heart break if you said no to my face…I will and am killing myself over you…I am willing to do…anything for you…Good-bye…_**

_**L"**_

He turns notices the tear stains on the paper, slightly smearing the ink.

**HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY SO FAR!!**


	4. Suicidal Attempt

**Page 4: Suicide Attempt**

**_WHAT THE HELL?!_** **_KILL HERSELF, OVER ME!?...BUT WHO!?_** He runs to the class and notices an empty desk by the window. _Kuromiko…!?_ He runs out of the class and down the hallways. Only remembering how she looked. She wasn't so beautiful that boys couldn't stop looking at her, nor was she so repulsive that the boys couldn't look at all. She was average, an average everyday girl with dark brown hair that went to her mid-back and plain sky blue eyes.

He runs down the streets, all ready knowing the way because of being paired in a group project. He runs with all his might, her kind and soft voice playing in his head. He leaps over the front gate and kicks open the door. He looks all over the first floor, the sound of soft footsteps reach his ear from upstairs. Instantly he leaps up the stairs, skipping a group of steps here and there. He finds her across the hall, in front of a window. Her hair pulled back in a pony and a dagger in hand.

"Good-bye…" she whispers softly as she places the dagger to her wrist. Shutting her eyes tightly as she slowly presses the dagger through her skin.

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! UNTIL NEXT TIME, C-YA!**


	5. Love’s Remedy

**Page 5: Love's Remedy**

She feels the ice cold metal of the blade slowly warm with the touch of her blood. Her eyes snap open as the blade is pulled from her grasp. She looks up to find Kyo towering over her.

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!**" he yells in rage mixed with confusion. "**ARE YOU INSANE?! YOU COULD HAVE _KILLED_ YOURSELF!!**" he yells when he sees the blood dripping from her wrist and from the blade.

"**SO?!**" she exclaims back. "**IT'S MUCH BETTER THEN SEEING YOU BEING SLOWLY EATEN AWAY BY PAIN AND TOURMENT!!! YOU MAY THINK YOU HIDE IT, BUT I SEE IT AS CLEAR AS DAY IN YOUR EYES!!!**" Warm tears begin to stream from eyes slowly like rain from the sky. There is a moment of silence between them. Kyo lost for words with shock at the moment from the sudden outburst.

"Kuromiko…I-"

"I know it is selfish of me to wan you and take such drastic measures…but I couldn't take it anymore! Those weeks you were absent, my heart slowly sank, with worry and sadness…the day you returned…my heart instantly leaped with joy…But…when I saw your face…at first glance one would just think you were in one of your temper tantrums…but I saw in your eyes another tale…a tale of pain and the need of comfort…you were and are always strong…thinking crying is only for the weak…you probably think I'm weak…" she says, first slightly yelling but then slowly laughing at herself.

"Kuromiko-"

"I'm so pathetic…crying like this…." She says smiling and slightly laughing at herself.

"Are you done?" he says getting a little impatient from constantly being cut off. "What I was trying to say was that it's okay…you can cry…I don't mind really…from you that is…what I'm trying to say is…that I…I came here for you…I…." She looks at him as a light blush spreads across his face. He kneels before her and pulls her into an embrace. She blushes at this sudden action, her hands against his chest. "I like you…Kuromiko…I love you…I need you…I want you as you want me…."

Her eyes grow wide at the last statements. Out of pure joy, she hugs him back. He falls over from the unexpected reaction. They blush, seeing how close they are. Kyo tenses up a bit from the position, but relaxes and holds her closer to him. He rolls over, allowing himself to be on top.

_I didn't transform…why!?_ He gazes at her and remembers a fragment of his past.

_"Yes there is a cure…but he must truly love **her** who loves him…. But since he hates almost everyone and anyone, he probably never will be cured…."_

She notices the distant look in his eyes.

"Are you all right Kyo?" she asks her voice full curiosity and worry.

"Just fine…couldn't be better…." He nuzzles her neck softy and lightly begins to kiss her. She tenses a bit at the sudden actions. "Relax…I'm not going to hurt…I don't plan to…." He whispers softly. She relaxes at his reassuring voice. He soon hits her soft spot and she moans slightly. He stops and looks at her as she blushes, her hands over her mouth. He notices the wound is still bleeding. _She's still bleeding…did she cut herself that deep?! She was serious…._ as he thought this, he pulls her injured wrist to his lips, as if out of instinct, and licks her wound. Suppressing the blood with his tongue, she blushes more in return. He stops, and looks up at her. "Where do you keep the first aid kit?" She points to a nearby closet.

He stands up, but she grabs his wrist.

"You don't have to, I'll get it."

"You stay there, **away** from the dagger. I'll get the kit." He says sternly, and she obediently follows. He gets the kit and wraps her wound after applying some ointment. The whole time she blushes. He looks up at her and notices. "You're cute…." She looks up from her wrist slightly surprised. "You look cute when you blush…." She blushes several deeper shades of red. He smiles and smirks at her reaction and chuckles slightly. He stands up, after finishing the bandaging of her wound, and pulls her up with him. "You're lucky it's not a fatal wound…."

"Thank you…." She notices the blood stains on his shirt. "I'm sorry; please allow me to wash your shirt." He looks at her confused and then looks down at his shirt.

"Oh…I'll do it later."

"Please…I wish to repay…." He looks at her and then walks into her bedroom, handing her the shirt as he sits in the room. She takes it and places it in the washing.

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! WOULDN'T LET ME SIGN IN!!! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT SO FAR!! I WONDER WHAT LYO DOES WHEN HE FINDS HIMSELF IN HER ROOM…WITH A BOOK ON HER BED….WAIT IS THAT HER JOURNAL!?!?!THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! UNTIL NEXT TIME, C-YA!**


	6. Diary

**Page 6: Diary**

He sits on her bed and looks about the room. It's not that full as he thought it would be. There are just a pile of notebooks in a corner by the desk which is across from the bed and by the closet. The color theme of the room is a calming blue and a mysterious blue. He feels something beneath him.

_What's this…?_ He stands and finds a blue notebook with stars on it. He picks it up and notices the lock on it is open. _It's her diary!? Should I read it…it's not like there's anything important…but I don't think I'll take the chance._ He places the notebook on the table and sits on the bed. He tries to concentrate on other things but his thoughts always wander to the diary and what thoughts are written with in it. He eventually gives in and takes the book off the desk and opens it to the beginning. It's written in a child's handwriting. He quickly scans the page.

_"…Mom left today…now I have no one. They keep saying it's my fault she died…but I didn't do anything…they say it's my entire fault. I didn't mean to…I didn't even do anything…."_

_Her mom died…. How old was she?_ He flips to the next page. It's written in preteen's hand writing.

_"Dad hasn't been doing so well…he's been getting drunk everyday…Ever since Mom left. He says I killed mom and then he beats me a bit. I just had a beating a few minutes ago. I'll probably have another one soon. He's always been drunk…I can't imagine him not being drunk. I wish he'd stop drinking so much."_

_Beatings…!? What kind of father is this?!_ He skims through all the entries, until he reaches one that is not so long ago, maybe a week, more or less.

_"Dad came to get some money again. He's been doing this for awhile…ever since he left. I know what he does with the money; he wastes it on alcohol at the bars. He also has an affair with a woman almost every other day. He uses to come for money monthly, now it's weekly. Every time I try to stop him or not give the money, he just abuses me by beating me. My life sounds pretty much like a living hell and there's no use in living. Well I only have one thing…well person. He gives me the courage to go on and a hope for a slightly brighter future."_

_She can't be talking about me…probably the guy she liked before me._ He turns the page.

_"I never liked any boy before him because of fear…but for some I feel safe around him…as if all my troubles wash away and my life is happy. One might find this silly…but ever since I saw him I couldn't stop thinking about him. Especially when I felt down for sad, I can't help but think of him. I think of him as my angel of hope and courage. But he could never fall for a girl like me…especially if he knew my life…I guess that's why I have no friends…."_

_She was talking about me…that is how long…._ He flips to the final entry.

_"Kyo was missing for a while, but he finally returned! But something was different about him. Everytime he would look at Tohru and Yuki, his eyes would burn with hate and turmoil. He always looked at her longingly…but never could have her for she went with Yuki. I wish I could erase his pain like he erased mine. I wish for us to be together…I wanted that very much…but I know that can never be. I probably sound selfish…I never really asked for much. I want him to be happy…I can't stand him sad or hurt…. I just want him to smile and act like he normally would…but it seems I can not do that…. All my life I wanted to hear the words "Let's stay together". It may sound stupid but I always wanted to hear those words. My mother never really loved me and my father hates me. And now Kyo is hurt… This pain I can not bare anymore. If I can't bring ease to the one who brings me ease, what good am I?"_

_Now that I think about it…I always would notice her…maybe I liked Tohru because she looked like Kuromiko…. They do look very alike…and yet they are so different. And those words…"Let's stay together"…I always wanted to hear those words from one who truly loves me as well…._

"Kyo…?" Kuromiko says as she knocks on the door.

"Hunh?!" he throws the book on the bed flustered and surprised. "Y-yea…what is it?" He says calming down.

"Are you all right? You sound…tired." She says concerned.

"I 'm fine…I was just taking a nap and you startled me." He says faking an annoyed tone.

"Oh…I'm sorry. I just wanted to tell you that your shirt is dried." He opens the door and she quickly hands it to him and turns around blushing. He looks at her confused and then remembers he's shirtless. He quickly pulls on his shirt and exits the room.

"You can turn around any time now." He says and she jumps slightly startled. He rolls his eyes and smiles. She blushes and smiles.

"You should get back to school…the teacher will be mad."

"I don't want to really. It's almost over and that old hag is all ready pissed. I'll be returning to my doom."

"I'm sorry is that's my fault…." She says sadly.

"It's all right…as long as it's for you…it's all right." He whispers softly. She hears him mumble something.

"Did you say something?"

"No!" he snaps and sees her apologetic expression again. "I mean…don't be sorry. I don't mind…." He moves closer to her. "Getting in trouble… if it's for you...." He says and lightly brushes his lips against her. They are both blushing madly at this point. They hear the soft pounding of the rain.

"Will you stay for dinner? If you don't want to, you don't have to! I wasn't trying to imply anything either! It's just that it's so late and- !" She says even more flustered

"Will you be quite?!" He says slightly annoyed. She instantly shuts her mouth and bites her lower lip.

"I just need to call Shigure and tell him." She smiles brightly at his reply. He calls Shigure and says he's staying at her house to finish a project. But the call took about half an hour considering the fact Shigure thought the wrong thing and totally pisses off Kyo.

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!!! I WAS BUSY WITH FAMILY STUFF!! NOW THAT KYO KNOWS HER TRUE LIFE, WHAT WILL HE DO? AND WHAT'S THIS, A POWER OUT!?!? HMMM…I WONDER HOW THE FAMOUS FELINE WILL HANDLE THIS!! THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! UNTIL NEXT TIME, C-YA!**


	7. Power Out Part 1

**Page 7: Power Out (part 1)**

Kuromiko quickly makes some dinner and sets it all at the table. While they are eating, Kyo notices the empty house.

_It's empty…not a sibling or anything…no parents either….Wait…she doesn't have parents…._ She notices Kyo's serious and deep expression. She looks at him quizzically.

_Is the food bad…I know I'm not a good cook…but its okay to me. If he doesn't like it, he could say so…. Maybe it's not the food…maybe…no I shouldn't ask. He might get mad and lose his train of thought…._ He notices her staring at him and blushes slightly.

"What the hell are you staring at?" He says slightly embarrassed and pissed.

"Oh…nothing, I was just thinking, sorry." She looks down at her food blushing. There is an awkward silence through room. "So…how is the food?" She finally asks.

"It stinks!" He says still pissed. She smiles slightly at his reply. "I'm sorry…it's not bad-"

"Oh don't be. I timed the question poorly. You were still thinking probably. It's all right." She says, smiling reassuringly.

"The food is good though. When did you learn to cook?"

"Umm…when I was young actually…. My mom…she was always busy when and wasn't around a lot when I was six…." He notices her lightly sad expression even though she smiles.

_She's hiding the fact…should I press the matter? I don't want to make her cry….But if I don't she might suspect I read her diary and I would be in deep shit then…._

_Is he going to ask about my mom? If he does…what do I say? I don't want to lie to him! I guess I could tell him…but what if he starts to hate me because of it? And what if he asks about my dad! What will I do then! I'll just tell him…I trust him…I just hope he doesn't think anything bad about it…._

"What…do you mean when you said your mom wasn't around a lot…?" He says, slightly hesitant, stating his questions calmly and cautiously.

"I…I'll tell you…but you have to promise not to tell anyone…." He nods in reply. "My mom died when I was six…. And I learned how to cook slowly after that."

"And your father…? I haven't seen him around."

"Oh…he's busy….Ever since my mother left…he's been handling more jobs to keep a steady income." She says, smiling. _Please forgive me…I just can't tell you now…not yet….I don't want anyone to know just yet…especially you…._ She thinks sadly and apologetically to herself.

_**Steady income my ass…he's a fucking drunk, he has no job!** But why didn't she say…she's probably not ready to tell…but still she could at least tell me…but what if she doesn't want me to know…but **why**…? It's not like I'll hate her or something. I could **never** hate **her** of all people…even if I tried._ He thinks pissed off at the thought of her father. They finish the food. And she begins to clean up. As she cleans, Kyo watches her. Thinking about what he found out about her.

She yelps and quickly tenses at the feeling of strong arms wrapping around her torso and the hot breath at her ear. He chuckles lightly at her reaction.

"Relax, I won't bite you."

"Kyo, it's not that! You just startled me!" She says letting out a sigh of relief, her blush slowly fading, as she finishes the cleaning. She turns and finds her face a few inches away from Kyo's. She blushes and smiles at him. He just holds her tightly against his body. He slowly inches his face slowly towards hers. His lips meet hers in a slow and light yet passionate kiss.

"What was that for?" She says, blushing furiously.

"For everything you've given me…."

"But I gave you nothing…but-"

"But happiness…and yourself…." He kisses her again lightly. They go and sit in the living room and watch the NEWS.

"Looks pretty bad…." The phone rings. "I'll get it." She answers the phone.

"Hello…is this Kuromiko's house?"

"Yes…this is Kuromiko speaking. Who's this?"

"Oh it's Tohru from class. How are you? You weren't in school today."

"Oh me, I'm fine. Thanks for asking though. And how are you?"

"Great, umm…is Kyo there?"

"Uhh, yeah hold on moment while I get him."

"All right and thank you very much." She walks into the living room.

"Tohru is on the phone for you."

"Hunh…oh all right." He walks to the phone. Kuromiko sits in the living room watching television. "What do you want?"

"Are you coming home or are you going to stay there? There's a storm coming soon so I was worried."

"Hold on a sec…." He goes back. "She says there's a storm coming…."

"Yes there is, we just heard it on the NEWS."

"We did…? Anyway, can I stay the night, or is your dad going to get mad?"

"Oh no, not at all, you can stay. I'll explain to him." She says smiling. He goes to the phone and tells Tohru.

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I WAS BUSY WITH FAMILY STUFF! NOW THAT KYO KNOWS HER TRUE LIFE, WHAT WILL HE DO? AND WHAT'S THIS, A POWER OUT? HMMM…I WONDER HOW THE FAMOUS FELINE WILL HANDLE THIS! THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! UNTIL NEXT TIME, C-YA!**


	8. Power Out Part 2

**Page 8: Power Out (part 2)**

"She said it's all right."

"Oh, that's good. Why did you run out of class all of the sudden?"

"I …." _Should I tell her? Can I? Kuromiko won't mind…would she…?_ "I wanted to check up on Kuromiko. She didn't seem well the last time I saw her and I was just curious."

"Oh…is she all right?" Her tone full of worry, as usual when one is hurt.

"She's fine…I helped her in what she needed." _I only hope I am good enough…._

"I am sure she is, now that you helped her. Well see you when you return." She hangs up and so does he. He returns to see the television on, but Kuromiko absorbed in a book.

"What the hell are you reading?" He says curiously as he sits down next to her.

"Oh…this, it's an old tale about the Chinese Zodiac I had since I was a child. My mom left it to me when she-she left."

"Left…when she leave and to where?" He says absent mindedly. _Book on the Chinese Zodiac…wait…what did I just say…**OH CRAP!**_ "You don't have to answer that!"

"It's quite all right, really. You didn't mean to bring it up again." She says giggling at him acting a looking all flustered. "Do you know about the Chinese Zodiac tale?"

"Yea…?"

"Well…in this story…there is a cursed family. Meaning twelve members are cursed with vengeful spirits of the Zodiac. And the head of the family is cursed with all twelve spirits. This story is basically about the boy cursed with the cat. He is sad that the girl he loved loves the boy cursed with the rat and is very depressed. He then finds a girl that reminds him of the girl he loved but lost. He also finds out the girl cares for him deeply. And he likes her in return. And he ends up reading her diary when she is busy accidentally. He finds out all about her true life and how her sweet and kind act hides a horrible life. He then spends the night at her house of a storm and they talk for a bit. She tells him about how her mom died but she hides the fact that her father is the one that tortures her and ruins her life. And all she wants is peace and someone who can take her pain away. They soon fall in love and the lights go out…but that's all I read so far. You probably think its stupid and boring, hunh?" She says smiling still.

"I know how the guy feels…." _More then you'll ever know…I am **EXACTLY** like the guy…_ "You know everything that happened today happened in the story…." He comments more to himself then her.

"You know…you're right…." She says placing the book on her lap. "Those events did happen…you'd think this story is actually about us and you and people of your family are cursed." She says jokingly. "Not saying anything bad about your family of course." She says apologetically.

"That's stupid who the hell said I like you!" She frowns and looks sadly at the book. She soon feels his arms wrap around her. "That's not what I meant…I don't like you…I love you…." She looks to see him blushing. She smiles and lightly kisses him blushing. He then pulls away and looks away flustered. She giggles at his actions.

_He's exactly like the guy in the story…it's quite interesting….And I feel like I am the girl…. He and the character act like a child…and it just make me like him more…as it makes the girl like him more._ She smiles softly and continues reading the book.

He soon settles down and relaxes, watching what on the television. The lights lightly faze and a lightning flash and booming thunder is heard. They continue as they are doing, but suddenly the lights flicker off and on and Kuromiko yelps and jumps into the air surprised. She hears soft chuckles behind her; she notices she's on Kyo's lap. She blushes a deep red and sits besides him again. The lights then go out and she yelps and jumps again surprised. She once again hears soft chuckling behind her.

"Déjà vu…déjà vu….." he whispers in her ear.

"It's not funny Kyo! And I wasn't scared, I was surprised." She says matter of factly and crosses her arms. He chuckles and pulls her close.

"Oh really…then why did you scream **twice**?"

"Uh…well…I was caught off guard for a moment."

"Yea…sure…."

"What, you don't believe me?"

"It's okay to be afraid…I'll make sure no lightning strikes you." She blushes and smiles.

"How did you know…?"

"I have my ways…I have my ways…."

"And you can't tell me those ways?"

"Nope…it's for me to know and you to find out."

"Fine then, be that way. Wait here while I go get a candle or a torch." She stands up and cautiously walks through the pitch black house. After a few minutes, she comes back with a flashlight. "I'll go get some candles." She again walks out. As she gets out a few candles, she rummages through the drawer and gets a lighter.

"Boo." She yells and drops the flashlight. She hears laughter.

"Kyo, that's not funny!"

"To **you**, it was to me!" She hits him playfully on the arm. "All right, all right, I'll stop." She picks up the flashlight and goes back to lighting the candle. She soon finds the lighter empty.

"Oh dear…." She looks through the drawers for another. _I should have a spare…._ The flashlight goes out and lightning flashes. She gets goose bumps and holds her scream. She feels his arms wrap around her waist.

"Don't worry…I'll protect you…."He whispers soothingly in her ear. She calms down takes a few breathers. When she is fully clamed, she finds matches and tries to light the candles. She burns her fingers by accident and drops the burnt out match. But she continues and lights all the matches. They go back to the living room and talk for a bit.

"Are you okay?"

"Hunh, what do you mean?"

"I saw you burn yourself…."

"Oh it's nothing really. I've been burned by the stove hundreds of times while I was learning to cook. I am pretty much use to it." She says reassuringly. "Are you tired? I can go get your bed ready for you…."

"Uhh… yea sure…whatever you want." She smiles and leaves taking a candle. He sits silently staring at the candle flame. _I feel really calm when I'm around her…I don't feel annoyed or paranoid…. Sure I may get annoyed…but not as much…. Better go help her; she might burn the house down._ He takes his candle and walks up the stairs.

"Is it okay if you sleep in my room? We only have two bedrooms."

"Whose room is the other?"

"My father's room, so is it all right?"

"Where will you sleep?"

"Oh, down stairs."

"I can sleep down stairs, I am use to it."

"No, you're the guest. I would feel bad if I let you do that! And don't worry, I've done it before! The bed is ready so you can go to sleep now if you want." He looks her in the eye and reluctantly agrees. They go to sleep. Kyo wakes up to a strange yet similar sound. He goes downstairs and finds nothing out of place. He then sees Kuromiko crying and screaming almost in her sleep. He looks at her concerned. He takes her and goes back up stairs. She wakes up when he's half way up.

"K-Kyo…what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm bringing you upstairs."

"Why…!"

"I heard you down stairs and went check up on you. You were crying in your sleep. And practically screaming some stuff." She blushes a deep red and looks away.

"I am sorry…I didn't mean to wake you…I was just remembering the day my mom left…." She says, a lone tear falling from her eye. He places her on the bed and wipes it away.

"Don't worry…everything is going to be all right." He says while laying her down.

"Where are you going to sleep?" She says sitting up.

"I guess on the floor."

"No, you can sleep on the bed too!" She then blushes at her statement. "Not trying to imply anything, it's just that you're-." He places a finger on her lips and smiles.

"Shut up will you?" He lays down besides her and they go to sleep.

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I WASN'T FEELING THAT WELL! NOW THAT KYO KNOWS HER TRUE LIFE, WHAT WILL HE DO? WHAT A NIGHT… WILL HER FATHER COME HOME? HOW WILL KYO REACT? AND WHAT OF THAT STORY…IS IT MERE COINCEDENSE OR DOES IT MEAN SOMETHING? AND AT SCHOOL…WHAT IS KYO DOING…IS THAT TOHRU HE'S KISSING!THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! UNTIL NEXT TIME, C-YA!**


	9. Mix Up

**Page 9: Mix Up**

The next day, Kuromiko wakes early and quickly gets ready. She begins to finish making breakfast when she feels to strong arms around her.

"Good morning, sleep well?" She says happily.

"I should be asking you that. But yea I did and you?" She nods in reply. They eat breakfast, finish getting ready and leave. They eventually reach school and go to class. The teacher pulls her aside.

"Kuromiko, are you all right?" She asks worried.

"Yes, I'm fine, don't worry."

"He's coming today isn't he…do you have enough money?"

"Yes, it's all right…."

"Miko, if you ever need **anything**, don't hesitate, and just ask me."

"You were always there for me, since she left…thank you…." She says smiling. The teacher hugs her in a motherly way.

"I'm your aunt, I can't help but worry. He wasn't the best of fathers since she left."

"He loved her dearly…it broke his heart…it happens."

"Well remember what I said all right?" Kuromiko nods and they go back to class. Kyo and Kuromiko act as if nothing ever happened between them in school, but they converse more then usual. Tohru pulls her aside and talks to her privately.

"Kuromiko, are you feeling better?" She asks concerned.

"Umm, yea, why do you ask?"

"Kyo said you were in some trouble, I was worried."

"Why?"

"You're my friend, I care about you!" She says smiling. Kuromiko smiles back.

"I'm fine, and please don't worry so much about me. I'm not really worth it."

"Don't say that, everyone is worth a lot, even if you think different, you are very valuable. You may be nothing to the world, but you also may be the world to someone."

"Thanks Tohru…for being a great friend."

"Anytime, and if you ever need help, I'll try my best, you can count on me!" She smiles and hugs Tohru. "**YOUR WRIST, IT"S INJURED!**"

"Don't worry a cooking accident."

"**ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?**"

"I'm fine, don't worry."

"I you say so…." They talk for awhile and then go back to whatever they were doing before. After lunch, Kuromiko runs to class, trying her best to get there as fast as possible.

_I'M LATE!_ She crashes into someone by accident and falls on top of them, her lips accidentally crashing in to theirs. She quickly jumps off of them blushing madly. "I'm really sorry!" She finds out its Yuki.

"Oh…uhh…it all right…it was an accident." He says blushing himself.

"I'll be more careful next time. I really didn't mean to. I know that you and Tohru are together. I hope this doesn't change anything, I'm sorry!" She says running to class. Little did she know; Kyo watched the whole scene. He stands in shock and grief.

_**WHAT THE FUCK, IS SHE CHEATING ON ME!** No…she wouldn't…would she! I'll just have to find out then._ Thoughts pace through his mind like lightening, jumping from conclusion to conclusion as he heads to class. _She's just like those other girls!_ He then remembers last night. _No…she wouldn't, I won't believe it!_

Kuromiko notices Kyo's look.

_Did he see! I hope he doesn't think anything wrong!_ She prays over and over again in her mind the same thing. At the end of class, he leaves to the next, before she can even get a chance to look at him. "Kyo…please…don't think what I think you are thinking…." She whispers to herself and heads to her next class. At the end of the day, she looks for Kyo all over the place. She then finds him kissing Tohru, her watch beeps and they notice her.

"**IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!**"

"I'm sorry…I have to go…." She says and runs to her house. Tears slowly tickle down her cheeks. _I know he wouldn't do it on purpose…but what if he saw what happened between me and Yuki…that could have triggered him to do it…or he could accidentally done it…none the less…his anger roots to me and my clumsiness!_ She eventually reaches her home.

She changes and does her homework silently. The door bell rings right when she finishes.

_I wonder…who it is…is it Kyo? No…, it's most likely **HIM**._ She opens the door to see….

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I WAS ILL AND I WAS MOVING! IS IT HER FATHER OR KYO? AND WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO KYO AND KUROMIKO'S RELATIONSHIP! RIGHT WHEN IT STARTED, THINGS TAKE A NASTY TURN AND THEY ARE HAVING A ROUGH START! AND WHAT OF THAT STORY…IS IT MERE COINCEDENSE OR DOES IT MEAN SOMETHING? THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! UNTIL NEXT TIME, C-YA!**


	10. Daddy Dearest

**Page 10: Daddy Dearest**

She opens the door to see a strong forty year old man in messy clothing. He has mangled black hair and the same blue eyes as Kuromiko. But his have bags beneath them and they look dazed. He reeks of alcohol and is holding a half empty bottle of beer.

"**BITCH, WHERE ARE YA!**" He bellows loudly. His drunken stench fills the air around Kuromiko.

"I'm right here Father…."

"Good, where's the damn money?" He says, using the wall as a support.

"I have it…."

"Then give it to me all ready!"

"Father, all you're going to do is by alcohol. Don't you think its time to stop?" She pleads desperately.

"**SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GIVE ME THE DAMN FUNKIN' MONEY!**"

"Father, please, Mother wou-!" He slaps her hard on the face. She stands still, her face facing the direction he slapped her in.

"**NEVER SPEAK OF HER! YOU KILLED HER! AND NOW YOU PLAN ON LEAVING ME BROKE! I DON'T THINK SO WENCH!**" He says beating her to the ground. "**YOU'RE JUST A WORTHLESS WHORE WHO DOES NOTHING BUT COMPLAIN! NOW GIVE ME THE DAMN MONEY YOU FUKIN' BITCH!**"

She slowly and weakly stands.

"That's not it…I just don't want you to be like this any-." He beats her again.

"**SHUT UP! AND GIVE ME THE MONEY!**" She constantly refuses to, so he constantly beats her. Her wrist wound reopens in the process. He breaks the bottle on her and the glass cuts her, shards of the glass embedding in her cuts and skin.

"I…I…won't…not anymore…I…won't…." She struggles to say in a weak voice.

"Fine then, have it your way bitch." He raises the bottle high in the air, and slashes her numerous times. She screams in pain, no longer able to hold them in. She still refuses. "Damn whore…worthless wrench…." He mutters constantly. He then raises the bottle really high, the sharp jagged end facing her weak and almost completely limp form. She looks weakly and stares with a dazed look. He begins to bring the bottle down with immense force.

"I'm sorry…for everything…it was an accident…I wish I could hold you one last time and be held by you…to feel your warmth and touch…your lips on mine through your tender kisses…I'm sorry…thank you for everything…I love you Kyo…." She whispers as a few tears begin to fall from her beautiful eyes which were once happy, but now filled with pain, regret, and turmoil. She closes her eyes, waiting for the piercing pain to rupture through out her body.

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I WAS ILL AND I WAS MOVING! WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO KUROMIKO! WILL SHE DIE OR LIE ON? AND WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO KYO AND KUROMIKO'S RELATIONSHIP! RIGHT WHEN IT STARTED, THINGS TAKE A NASTY TURN AND THEY ARE HAVING A ROUGH START! AND WHAT OF THAT STORY…IS IT MERE COINCEDENSE OR DOES IT MEAN SOMETHING? THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! UNTIL NEXT TIME, C-YA!**


	11. Late Rescue

**Page 11: Late Rescue**

She feels the sharp edges cutting into her body in slow motion. She tries her best to hold in her screams, but fails. Tears flow from her tightly shut eyes freely as she screams.

"**KYO, I'M SORRY!**" Is the last thing she yells, but instead of piercing through her, the sharp edges go lateral and she hears a thud. She opens her eyes to see a new figure standing above her. They kneel down and slowly move their hand towards her face. She cringes and shuts her eyes tightly.

"I won't hurt you…I don't plan too…I'm sorry…for everything." He says softly, wiping her tears.

"K-Kyo…what are you doing here! You can get hurt…h-he's still here…." She forces herself to say as strongly as possible, but fails.

"I won't let him hurt you anymore…I promise…." She feels a tear upon her cheek and looks to see him crying. She lifts her less limp arm and wipes his tear weakly and forces herself to sit up.

"D-don't cry…it's my fault I am like this…go before he wakes up again…he'll be angrier that you hit him…." She kisses his cheek lightly and faints from blood loss and damage fatigue.

"Ku-Kuromiko…**DON'T DIE ON ME!**" He checks her and notices she has a dropping pulse. **_Crap…she's fading…I have to get her to a doctor quick!_** He lifts her gently, carrying her bridal style.

"Where the hell do you think yer goin'?" The father says, getting back to his senses. Kyo gives him a death glare which freezes him in his tracks. He eventually swings at Kyo and Kyo takes his hits so Kuromiko doesn't get hurt.

**"**I don't have time to fight you right now, and Kuromiko wouldn't want me too. Besides, it would be a waste of time. So shut the hell up you fucking drunkard and don't get in my way." He says cold and venomously. He turns and walks to the open door where neighbors stand in the way, flocking to him to see if Kuromiko is all right. "**GET OUT OF MY WAY!**" He yells and they listen, frightened. "One of you idiots call the police now and report what happened. Tell them she's being sent to the hospital right now."

"We did, they are only two minutes away." A lady says. And instantly an ambulance and a few police cars arrive. They come up to Kyo and try to take her from him, but he doesn't let them.

'We need to take her now sir."

"Get the fuck away! I'll take her myself. You deal with the drunkard dad of hers." He then runs at his full speed for miles and reaches the main house and goes to Hatori's house.

"What the- Kyo." He explains what happened.

"Please, help her…I'm begging you." Hatori looks him in the eye and sees his pleading look.

"I'll do what I can…." He brings them in and works on her extensively for hours. He comes out late in the night. Kyo stands to face him. Hatori sighs and looks him in the eye.

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO KUROMIKO! WILL SHE DIE OR LIVE ON? AND WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO KYO AND KUROMIKO'S RELATIONSHIP! RIGHT WHEN IT STARTED, THINGS TAKE A NASTY TURN AND THEY ARE HAVING A ROUGH START! AND WHAT OF THAT STORY…IS IT MERE COINCEDENSE OR DOES IT MEAN SOMETHING? THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! UNTIL NEXT TIME, C-YA!**


	12. The Confession

**Page 12: The Confession**

"She'll be all right…you're just lucky you got her here soon enough."

"A hospital was to far…you were my last resort…thank you…."

_Is **HE ACTUALLY THANKING ME?**_ He looks at Kyo with disbelief at first but smiles a small smile. He goes serious once again. "How come you didn't transform…." He wonders aloud.

"She…I…." Kyo struggles to tell him at first. "I love her…there's no point in hiding it…and she loves me…."

"So you found your true love, that's actually quite miraculous; but what of Kagura?"

"I care for her as a sister and nothing else…I never liked her more or less then that…she just doesn't get it…." He says plainly. "No matter what I do she just doesn't get it…."

"Well she'll try to keep you away from **her** if she sees you two together."

"It's not like I'll let anyone…no one in this family really gives a damn about me so they won't care…and I won't let any of you do anything to her, even **HIM**." He states firmly.

_I see you devoted yourself to her…she must be something…I just hope **they** don't get a hold of her…I guess I should help him…._ Hatori sighs and looks Kyo in the eye again, searching through them. He found many things with in them, things he had see in them for years, but now he saw something he could not identify. "I'll help you…."

"Hunh…?"

"I'll help you keep her away from **him**…and anyone else in the family who would hurt her."

"I'd appreciate that a lot…but this is my responsibility…I don't want any one pitying me."

"I don't pity you…I just want to make sure she and you are happy…." Kyo agrees and waits beside Kuromiko's bed. He watches her intently all night long.

_I'm sorry…for everything…please come back…I don't care if you hate me…I just want to see you alive right now and smiling as you always do…._

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO KUROMIKO! WILL SHE DIE OR LIVE ON? AND WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO KYO AND KUROMIKO'S RELATIONSHIP! RIGHT WHEN IT STARTED, THINGS TAKE A NASTY TURN AND THEY ARE HAVING A ROUGH START! AND WHAT OF THAT STORY…IS IT MERE COINCEDENSE OR DOES IT MEAN SOMETHING? THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! UNTIL NEXT TIME, C-YA!**


	13. Awaited Awakening

**Page 13: Awaited Awakening**

The days go by and Kyo sits besides Kuromiko, waiting for her to wake up. Hatori comes in to see Kyo, his figure slightly gaunt and his skin pale. Kyo looks up at Hatori, the fire that was once in them now extinguished to light daze.

"She hasn't woken up yet…hmmm…she should have by now…I need you to leave the room for a moment as I check on her." Kyo does as told and waits right behind the door. Hatori checks her temperature and everything. It only takes a few minutes and calls Kyo in.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing critical…**YET**…she just has a high fever. It will cool down in a few days." Kyo nods and sits beside her once again.

_He really cares about her…that's for sure…I just hope no one gets suspicious of his absence…._ He leaves and a maid brings Kyo food.

"You must eat, I'm sure she would not want you to starve yourself as you wait for her. She would feel guilty and sad." The girl says kindly. He just nods and eats a little portion of the food and the maid leaves. He sits and stares at her, her cheeks red from her fever. He places a cold wet cloth on her head and pulls a blanket on her. She smiles lightly and murmurs something. His eyes shoot wide open.

_She spoke…what a relief; she hasn't made a single motion except for breathing for almost two weeks now!_ He notices her smiling and smiles a small smile as well. A look of relief dawns upon him and he relaxes slightly.

The sun hits her face, warming it slightly. She groans a bit and slowly flutters her eyes open. She notices that she is neither in her house or a hospital room.

_Where am I…where's Kyo and my dad? Is Kyo all right?_ She jolts up and her eyes grow wide from the pain and yelps. Kyo stares at her in disbelief at first, but then pushes her back down lightly. "**Kyo, you're all right!**" She wraps her arms around his neck out of joy as tears begin to stain her cheeks, ignoring and forgetting about the pain erupting in her body. He slowly and cautiously wraps his arms around her in reply.

"I thought I had lost you…." He mutters as tears begin to fall from his eyes. She wipes his tear smiling and he kisses her lightly, as if she was made of glass that would break at the slightest touch. She kisses him lightly back and then pulls away to rest her head on his chest. He sits besides her and pulls her carefully onto his lap. Hatori silently leaves after the display, smiling to himself.

**KUROMIKO HAS FINALLY AWAKENED AND THE TWO ARE ONCE AGAIN REUNITED. BUT HOW WILL THEY EXPLAIN THEIR MYSTERIOUS ABSENCES? FIND OUT NEXT TIME! UNTIL THEN, C-YA!**


	14. The Clean Up

-**PLEASE READ MY COMMENT AT THE ENDING, THANK YOU, AND NOW ON WITH THE STORY!-**

**Page 14: The Clean Up**

After Kuromiko has mainly recovered, she returns to her home and sees the mess is still there. She sighs at the sight sadly. The police gave her permission to wipe the blood off and everything since the investigation was complete.

_This will take a while…but a journey never started, never finishes right? I'm sure the time will easily fly by! And I have to return to school tomorrow. **HOW WILL I EXPLAIN MYSELF!** _ She sighs again and puts on a smile. _I'll worry about that later, for now all I need to worry about is cleaning this place up!_ She instantly gets to work starting from the kitchen.

The place is full of dust and all kinds of bugs and dirt, but Kuromiko works non-stop. The whole house is quickly cleaned, except for the bloodstains. All ready use to cleaning them, she makes her own soap by mixing up other soaps and items. She then starts from one wall. It alone takes a few hours since it has been left like that for weeks.

_Just keep working…almost done…._ She then notices another arm besides her helping her clean. She looks to find Kyo. "Kyo, what are you doing here…?" she asks completely clueless.

"What does it look like?"

"Oh yea, of course I knew that! I was just surprised to see you here and so late too. You should go home; your family might be worried."

"Ha, them worry about me? They don't care about me at all! The damn bastards…." She looks at him sadly. "Ah…never mind…you've been working all day. I can do this. You go rest; you shouldn't even be doing this. You're still recovering."

"No…I'm fine really." She says smiling happily. "I just feel bad that you are doing this…it's not your problem or your responsibility and I don't want to burden you with my things."

"You know I really don't care if it's from you…. Usually I'd find this crap annoying and felt as if being forced into it… but for you…it doesn't bother me at all. **And stop trying to carry everything on your own dammit!** **You don't have to do things own your own all the time! And take help when it's offered to you!**" She just smiles at him.

"Thank you…for **everything**…." She says and he smiles a small smile and they both get back to work. They finish faster since it is now two of them and soon all the stains are gone, and so is some of the paint.

"Well that went smoothly!" She says happily. Kyo had a few outbursts at the stains when they wouldn't come off every now and then, but other then that, it all went smoothly.

"Yea, for **YOU**…and this stuff actually worked!" He says pointing to the bucket now full of dirty soap water.

"Yea I've done it many times before so I know what to use. I'd say this is one of the lighter ones…." She notices Kyo's shocked and pissed glare. "It's okay though!"

"What do you mean…?"

"Uhh…well before we actually even seen each other…that kind of abuse was usual and this cleaning is usual too." She says sheepishly. She can see in his eyes that he is burning with anger.

**_FUCKING BASTARD…HE DID THIS STUFF WHEN SHE WAS YOUNGER! HE'S IN FOR A WORLD OF FUCKING PAIN WHEN I GET TO HIM!_**

"Kyo…please…don't think anything brash…. You'll do it… I know it and you'll get hurt…." She says hugging him, fighting her tears threatening to come out. He just hugs her back and calms down. "Promise me…you won't do anything brash…." She looks him in the eye.

"…I promise…." They stay like that for a few moments and then continue with putting away the things.

"That all…?"

"Pretty much, you must be tired, you should rest." He looks at her slightly pissed.

"I know you have something else to do…what is it? I'm here to help." She sighs and gives in.

"All right you win…I have to put in the spare door."

"You have a spare door?" She looks at him and smiles. But he can tell it's a sad smile and then he remembers this use to happen a lot. He just grits his teeth and tightly clenches his fists. "You should rest…you need it…."

"But-!" He paces a finger on her lips.

"No buts and none of your "it's my responsibility" crap! You need rest, that's your **FIRST** responsibility!" She just smiles and gives in once again. He was right and she had to admit it.

"I'll stay here and rest and watch you so I'll dictate, reasonable enough?" He sighs from exasperation and agrees to the compromise. She tells him where the stuff is and from there he says he can do it solo so she watches. When he's done, he puts away the things and finds her asleep on the sofa. He just smiles a soft smile and kisses her on her forehead as he carries her up to her bed.

**WELL THAT'S ALL FOR NOW. HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT; I HAVE BEEN TAKING A WHILE BECAUSE I HAVE BEEN BUSY! IF YOU READ MY PROFILE, THERE IS AN UPDATE IN BOLD WITH THE DATE NEXT TO IT (SERIOUSLY, I HAVE A SMALL REQUEST FOR THE READERS THERE, PLEASE CHECK IT OUT!)! UNTIL NEXT TIME, C-YA.**


	15. Please Explain

**Page 15: Please Explain**

He spends the night by her side and wakes before her the next day.

_She looks peaceful…I better not wake her…._ He silently tries his best to get up with out waking when he starts to hear her mutter stuff in her sleep.

"It's not my fault…I didn't do it…." Her eyebrows furrow as she begins to toss and turn in her sleep. "Leave him alone…no… **DON'T**!" She jolts awake only to find herself in his arms. A sigh of relief escapes her at the sight of him.

"Nightmare of your past…?" She blushes, hoping he did not see her, but nods.

"It…it's nothing big really…." She says trying to dismiss it while truthfully she is shaking like crazy inside. She involuntarily shivers. He hugs her tighter in response.

"It's all right…I won't let anything happen to you anymore…I will protect you." She jolts her head up in surprise. Shock and hope jumbled up in her expression. She searches his soul through his eyes and his soft tone. "I promise…." He whispers in her ear and light brushes his lips against her soft ones while lightly blushing. She smiles and hugs him out of joy. "It is the least I can do for you…." _After all that you have done for me…._

"I love you Kyo…with all my heart…." She says now blushing herself.

"I love you too Kuromiko…with all of my soul." They sit in silence. Not an awkward silence but a comforting silence.

"We better get ready for school…we're going to be late." She says getting up, pulling Kyo up with herself.

"Damn I forgot about that hell hole…." She smiles in reply. "**Oh shit! What the hell are we gonna tell them as an excuse for being absent so long?**" Instantly her smile droops a bit but she keeps her hopes up.

"I will tell them that I had gotten into an accident and that you were just happened to be there at the time…. You think they will believe it?"

"Hell knows if those bastards will, but we better get ready fast." She nods and he leaves to get his clothes form his house. They meet halfway and head to school together.

"Are you going o be your usual self around the others…?" He looks at her curiously, silently asking for an explanation. "Not trying to be rude or anything, it is just that I am curious on how I should act in school with you?"

"Well…I guess its best not to let anyone know just yet especially that damn rat…."

"Rat…?" She asks.

"Uh well it's just what I call that damn prince-boy Yuki…." He panics inside hoping she will not ask anything else. _Damn how could I let that slip…? I guess I got comfortable since I don't change when I hug her…._ She nods in understanding.

"They would never believe the story then…." They reach the school, but before they enter, he pulls her aside into a secluded area.

"I want you in my sight though…. I don't know what I would do if I lost track of you." She smiles softly at his concern, which causing to smile a small soft smile himself. He swiftly kisses her lightly.

"We better hurry in before someone sees us." He nods in agreement and they enter the school, going their own ways. They both head to their homeroom/first class. Everyone gasps at the sight of the two, especially Kuromiko.

They look at each other curiously, wondering what is so shocking and they follow the gazes to Kuromiko's bandaged areas. Tohru instantly runs up to the two and bombards them with questions.

"Tohru, please, calm down it is nothing, I am completely fine!" Kuromiko says reassuringly to the flustered girl.

"**HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!**" They look to each other and then back to Tohru. Before they can replay they hear the door reopen behind them and their teacher staring at them as if they are ghosts. Kyo begins to get slightly pissed at the constant gazes but stays silently and glares a bit.

Ms. Mayu regains her composure and tells them you step outside.

"Now we're in for it…." Kyo mutters.

"How…who…what…ok first things first. Why are you covered in bandages?"

"My father came…." Kyo looks to Kuromiko in shock for truthfully saying it. She smiles at him reassuringly.

"**Did you have enough money? Is that why, cause he asked for more?**" Ms. Mayu exclaims in fright. "**HOW DID YOU ESCAPE…?**" She explains what happened. And Kyo finishes.

"It's all right…I just refused to give him the money and he got angry. I tried to change him…but failed. Please excuse Kyo…he is the one who saved me…. If it were not for him, I would be either dead or in worst conditions." The teacher looks to Kyo in shock. He covers his blush by scowling slightly.

"Orangey saved you?"

"**HEY, STOP CALLING ME THAT!**" He snaps. "And yes I did save her."

"Why…?"

"Why…isn't it obvious?" He says plainly. "I love her that's why. And nothing is gonna change that!" He says plainly.

"Well then I owe you my gratitude. Thanks for saving her…this means a lot o me…I don't know what I'd do if things were worse." He nods in understanding at first.

"Wait a sec…how do you all this stuff about her?" He asks skeptically.

"Because I am her aunt, that's why." Kuromiko nods.

"She is my mother's sister…."

"You two are **NOTHING** alike!" He comments.

"I always up for coloring some hair orangey." She says slyly while smirking. He growls yet hisses at her, sounding like a cat.

"Please there is no time to fight, Aunt Mayu…can you tell the school for me that I was in an accident and Kyo happened to be there at the time and helped me through it?"

"Sure, let's just hope your story didn't hit the NEWS though…."

"We can only hope…." Kuromiko says smiling. They go back to class and the day begins.

**WELL THAT'S ALL FOR NOW. HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT; I HAVE BEEN TAKING A WHILE BECAUSE I HAVE BEEN BUSY! UNTIL NEXT TIME, C-YA.**


	16. Time to Meet the Sohmas Part 1

**Page 16: Time to Meet the Sohmas (Part 1)**

Days go by, and the main topic among the students is Kyo and Kuromiko, rumors spreading quickly around the school. Kyo, of course, is slowly steaming, trying to ignore the constant bickering and all. AT lunch, a group of girls call Kuromiko to the roof. Unknown to them, Kyo is there; he spots them and listens quietly.

"So Kuromiko, mind explaining yourself…?" The lead one says.

"What do you mean…?"

"Why have you and Kyo been absent!" The second says impatiently.

"Rumor says you were being gang raped and beaten until Kyo saved you!" A third says. "Is it true…?" She shakes her head no quickly.

"I was in a terrible accident and Kyo just happened to be there." The girls open their mouths to speak, but the leader raises her hand, silencing the two.

"I am going to be straight and to the point. Rumor has it that you and Kyo are in a relationship…is that true…?" She looks to her feet.

_Have I been that obvious about it…? What would he say if I said yes…? Would he be upset…? Would they annoy him if I do not answer…?_

They stare at her intently, waiting for her reply.

"If I was, would that disturb you three in anyway?" She asks.

"Yes it would, for weeks we have been trying to get his attention, but nothing has worked. And now you just come along doing nothing and he notices you! And then there is the mysterious disappearance for both of you, with out warning! And you both suddenly return at the same time!"

"We-." The bell rings, interrupting Kuromiko.

"We are not through with you yet Kuromiko, you hear me!" They say and inside. She sighs and leans against the railing, staring at the sky, not really thinking, just gazing. She closes her eyes when they snap open at the sound of a voice.

"You're going to be late…."

"Oh Kyo, what are you doing up here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing."

"I…was just looking at the sky." She says hesitantly. He looks at her suspiciously, trying to act as if he did not hear. She smiles and he just hugs her randomly.

"No matter what…I will always love you…." She smiles and hugs him back. They then head back to class before the teacher does and avoid getting in any more trouble.

Another set of days go by and the girls pursue Kuromiko relentlessly. After school, after they leave, saying good bye to Kyo, she sighs.

"Are they bothering you…?"

"Oh no not at all! They just are well, that doesn't matter right now!" She says smiling.

_Yea and I want to sleep with that damn rat._ He thinks irritated at her failure to tell him the truth. _Maybe they left her alone…I haven't seen her with them…._ He shrugs the matter aside and just zones out, gazing at Kuromiko.

She talks happily about random things trying to get a conversation going, when she notices him staring.

"Is there something on my face…?" He snaps out of his dazes and blushes. She giggles softly and hugs him. But he just pushes her off as Yuki and Tohru come near. She follows his gaze and sees them. She just smiles, ignoring his strange reaction.

"Hello Kuromiko, how are you?" Yuki says.

"I am fine thank you, and you?" He just smiles.

"Kuromiko…are you busy today…?" Tohru asks. She shakes her head no. "Well then can I come over so we can work on our project…?"

"How about I go to your house…? My father…he…he does not like unexpected guests and is really busy."

"Oh…okay, well sure…let me go ask if you can." Tohru says and heads to the office to call. Kuromiko stands in the silence as Yuki and Kyo glare at each other.

_I wonder why they hate each other so much…. Well that is none of my business so I should keep out._ She convinces herself and waits with them humming a little tune, and completely forgetting about the boys. Yuki leaves to go check on Tohru. Soon after, Kuromiko sings softly. Kyo watches her, mesmerized by her. He hugs her gently and rests his chin on her head. She looks at him and just smiles.

"I guess…you are going to be meeting the family soon…." He mumbles softly to himself.

**WELL THAT'S ALL FOR NOW. HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT; I HAVE BEEN TAKING A WHILE BECAUSE I HAVE BEEN BUSY! UNTIL NEXT TIME, C-YA.**


	17. Time to Meet the Sohmas Part 2

**Page 17: Time to Meet the Sohmas (Part 2)**

She looks up at him curiously.

"What do you mean by that…?"

"You'll see…." He says.

Tohru and Yuki both come back, telling her its okay and they head towards the Sohma house. Yuki and Kyo fight most of the way as Tohru and Kuromiko try to stop them and eventually succeed. Suddenly, something dawns on Kuromiko.

"We're almost to your house, right Tohru…?"

"Yes, it's just a bit further."

"Oh, just out of curiosity, why are Yuki and Kyo here? No offense!" They all look to each other and panic for a bit. They stop trying to think up an excuse.

"You guys live together…don't you." Kuromiko finally says.

"What makes you say that…?" Yuki asks.

"Call it a hunch…." The statement Kyo said earlier plays in her head.

"There is a perfectly reasonable explanation for it!" Tohru says flustered.

"It's all right, I'm sure there is! No need to worry, your secret is safe with me!" She smiles reassuringly and they all sigh, relieved. "If you don't mind, can I know why…?" Tohru happily tells her tale the rest of the way and by the time she finished, they reach the front door. At door, stands a handsome young man in a kimono.

"Ah, you must be Tohru's friend, no…?" He says charmingly. She nods blushing. "My name is Shigure, it is a pleasure to meet you. She forgot to mention to me how pretty you are, I-" He says, holding her hand. Before he can say more, Kyo thwacks him hard on the head. They all stare at him in surprise since Yuki usually thwacks Shigure.

"Don't touch her, you vulgar-ness might affect her! Your lecherous antics are getting annoying!"

"Ouch, that hurt Kyo!! How can you walk with such a cruel man!! You must a very kind person!! Won't you please help me, he abuses me like this everyday!!" Shigure cries Kuromiko.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I ABUSE YOU!? I BARELY EVEN TOUCH!! IT'S THAT DAMN RAT THAT BEATS YOU!!"

"And he yells at me to, kind stranger, won't you make him stop!" He hides behind Kuromiko in fear as Kyo threatens to kill him. Kuromiko laughs at this little display. "Oh woe is me! He has brainwashed this kind looking girl who is now laughing at my misery!"

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude!" She calms Kyo down before he can reply to Shigure's recent comment. The fight eventually ends and they head inside. They all sit together in the living room silently at first. Kuromiko just stares at the large bump on his head from Kyo's hit.

"Um…are you all right…?" She asks.

"Hunh, of course, why do you ask?" He replies in his usually bubbly Shigure manner.

"Um…you have a large bump on your head…." She says pointing to his head.

"Oh that old thing, I'm use to that, no need to worry! I never got your name though…."

"Oh, my apologies, my name is Kuromiko, it is a pleasure to meet you!" She bows while sitting. "This is your house, am I correct?" He nods. "And you are related to Yuki and Kyo, correct?" He nods again. "How…?"

"I'm there cousin!"

"Are you in college, or do you work?"

"I am a novelist."

"REALLY…!? THAT'S AMAZING!!" She looks at him in admiration. His ego slowly grows as he basks in her praise.

_She should stop before she enlarges his already huge ego…._ Kyo thinks silently as he intently watches Shigure.

"What kind of books do you right?"

"He writes romance novels and academic books; let's just leave it at that."

"Can I see one of your novels…?"

"Don't you have a project to do with Tohru…?"

"Oh yes, thank you for reminding me, sorry for chatting so much Tohru."

"Oh it's no problem, come on; we'll do it in my room!" Kuromiko nods and follow Tohru upstairs.

**WELL THAT'S ALL FOR NOW. HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT; I HAVE BEEN TAKING A WHILE BECAUSE I HAVE BEEN BUSY!!! UNTIL NEXT TIME, C-YA.**


	18. Slowly Falling Apart

**Page 18: Slowly Falling Apart**

The boys wait silently until they hear the bedroom door shut.

"Someone mind telling me what is going on?" Shigure asks.

"Our teacher assigned us a partner and we have to do a project. They happened to end up being partners."

"She doesn't know about the-you-know-what right?" The boys nod in reply.

"Let's try to keep it that way, shall we?"

"No, lets all just hug and show her what happens?" Kyo replies sarcastically.

"We know you would you stupid cat."

"DON'T CALL ME STUPID YOU DAMN RAT!!" They get into a little argument downstairs while upstairs, the girls talk and do their project.

"You really are a lucky girl Tohru…." Kuromiko comments randomly.

"Hunh…what makes you say that…?"

"You have two faithful and amazing best friends for a long time, you have a kind grandfather, you have met and now live with a kind family, a bunch more amazing friends; and you have a, if you don't mind me saying, a great boyfriend. You also get to live with Kyo…." She mutters the last bit to herself."

"What was the last thing you said…?"

"Oh, I just said you have a great life, I'm happy for you!"

"Thank you, and yes I am lucky…I'm just glad I met them all. But I'm sure you have a great family and lots of friends too Kuromiko." She laughs with a sad smile.

"Yeah…I sure do…." She sighs. "You know as well as I do the class thinks I'm weird…I know what they say about me…I'm not deaf…but I live in spite of it all…knowing one day…one day I will be able to find my paradise…."Tohru senses her distress, and hugs her. "I'm sorry for ruining the happy mood…I didn't mean to and I'm sorry for dumping all those things on you…it was rude of me." Tohru shakes her head left and right while smiling.

"You don't have to apologize, you did nothing wrong! What are friends for hmm…?"

"Friends…?"

"We are friends right…?"Kuromiko nods, smiling. "That's good! I can't wait until you meet Uo and Hanajima!!" She squeals happily. "But first, let's finish this project!" She says getting serious. Kuromiko nods and they work on their assignment happily. They finish by supper time and head down to the boys. They come down laughing and talking, when Kuromiko trips on the steps. Everyone gasps as she is about to fall on Kyo, but she catches herself, her face inches form his.

"Uhh…sorry…I tripped…." She says blushing as she moves back a bit.

"Yeah, well watch your step next time." He says, scowling to cover his own blush and heads to the outside hallway.

"Kuromiko, are you all right?" Tohru asks concerned.

"Yeah, sorry, I just lost my footing a bit is all."

"Are you all right Ms. Kuromiko?" Shigure says, putting on his charms again.

"Umm…I'm fine thank you…and please just call me Kuromiko." She says meekly.

"As you wish…I'm just glad to see that you are all right. I would have been devastated if a beautiful girl like you was to get hurt in my house while I am here as well, unable to help her." This time Yuki thwacks him in the head.

"Can you ever stop and be normal for once in your life?"

"Kuromiko, Tohru, he's being mean to me!" Shigure whines childishly.

"Are any of you hungry?" Tohru asks, changing the subject. The two of them nod. "What about Kyo…?"

"I'll go ask him." Kuromiko volunteers and heads in the direction he did. She puts on her shoes and walks out a bit in to the backyard. _I could have sworn I saw him go out here a few minutes ago…. Where could he have gone…?_ She calls out his name a bit, waiting for a reply, when she hears one from above her. _Either my hearings bad or he did just reply from up their._ She looks to the sky. _I must be hearing things…._ She then hears him again, again from above.

She looks up and screams, seeing that she came face to face with none other than Kyo. He falls off the roof, as he covers his ears.

"What was that for!?"

"Sorry, you scared me." She says, trying to calm herself.

"Why were you calling me anyways…?"

"Tohru wanted to know if you were hungry or not." His stomach growls before he can reply. "I'll take that as a yes." She says lightly laughing. He scowls at her for laughing. "I'll go tell her." They both go in and Kuromiko helps Tohru cook. They all eat happily and Kuromiko leaves to go home. Months fly by and their relationship is still a secret. Kyo had been really busy with some strange family issues and barely had time to hangout with Kuromiko. She happily waited for him to call or visit. She made friends with the other Sohmas and both of Tohru's friends over the course. Over the summer, Kyo and his family leave to go on a big vacation. She let him go with a smile on her face, while inside she felt lonely. She felt so alone it was creepy and she had a smiling mask on for so long, no one knew she hurt inside, and not just physical pain. She had not told anyone of the fact that she needed surgery to survive; she felt it would inconvenience everyone.

One night, she sits alone in the local park, gazing at the stars. Summer break is soon over, and the whole time she felt alone and slowly felt like she was loosing herself.

_My life seems to be crumbling slowly and painfully…it always has been…and Kyo's the only one that's keeping me alive…he just makes me feel so secure…but how could I ask him to worry about me…._ She loses herself in her thoughts. "I wonder if I forced him into this relationship…. Maybe it's out of pity…maybe that's why he doesn't want anyone to know….I know people say weird things about me, but does he believe them…?" She accidentally says aloud. The thought had been plaguing her since told her he loved her. "I love him none the less…but I want him to be happy…is he really happy with me…?" She sighs. "I'm just glad I got to be with him…even though it wasn't or isn't for a long time…. The doctor did say the surgery in mandatory…but how would I ever get the money…?" She was and is slowly falling apart, with nothing or no one there.

**WELL THAT'S ALL FOR NOW. HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT; I HAVE BEEN TAKING A WHILE BECAUSE I HAVE BEEN BUSY!!! UNTIL NEXT TIME, C-YA.**


	19. The Cat’s Out of the Bag

**Page 19:**** The Cat's Out of the Bag**

Little did she know, all around stood all those who care about her. Her Aunt stands with a bag of groceries, her friends who just happened to be walking by and Kyo among them. Ms. Mayu drops her bags in shock, at what she just heard. The items clatter about, catching Kuromiko's attention. They all see her true distraught and broken look. Her tears sparkle in the moonlight, lighting her face as they slowly fall from her dazed eyes. It was a beautiful yet heart-wrenching site for all of them to see. They all feel ashamed for not noticing that she was being torn for so long, especially Kyo. But he was mainly shocked by what he heard her say about him and the surgery. She snaps out of her daze and wipes her tears. She places the smiling kind mask once again upon her face, hiding her scars.

"Hello everyone, when did you all get here…? I didn't hear you come because I was just gazing at the moon…isn't it beautiful?" They all just stay silent, unsure what to say. Kyo steps forward looking at her in disbelief.

"How long…? How long did you know…?" They all knew what he was talking about, but were too ashamed of themselves for not noticing sooner to ask.

"You all heard didn't you…?" They nod, unable to look at her.

"Answer me Kuromiko…." His voice is shaky, his hands clenched tightly.

"A week after I met Shigure…the school nurse old me to visit a doctor and they told me…."

"Why didn't you say anything…?"

"I didn't-."

"Shut the hell up right now!" He snaps. "You didn't want us to worry right…? That's what you were going to say right?" She stays silent. "I'M RIGHT AREN'T I!?" She looks to the floor in shame. "You think learning about it later will be any better? Did you think we would never find out? I had my suspicions since I saw you cough up blood once, but you dismissed it and said that you all ready went to the doctor. I thought you loved me…" She looks at him in shock to say that question so openly.

"I do love you…."

"Then why do hide things like this…? Do you think I don't care…? Am I untrustworthy…? Am I unreliable or undependable…?"

"No…."

"Then why…why did you hide this from me…?"

"You were so busy and I didn't want to stress you even more…."

"WHY ARE YOU SO SELFISH!?" They all stare at him at his out burst. "It's always about you…what you think is right…what you think I should know…what you believe I should worry about…. LET ME DECIDE THAT FOR MYSELF!!! Let me care for you and worry about you…so I can show you I care…so I can show you I love you! I WANT to care for you…worry about you…know everything about you…how you feel…what's wrong…why you are sad, mad, or happy…everything…I WANT to know EVERTHING. Can you at least grant me that much…?" He watches her as tears fall from her eyes like rain form the sky. It hurt him to be the one to make her cry, but he had to. He walks up to her crying form, almost a foot away from her.

"I'm sorry…but let me be selfish one more time…please…." She says as she hugs him tightly.

"This kind of selfishness, I don't mind…wanting to hug me or kiss me…anything that has to do wanting to be with me…. But please…let me in…let me love you too…." She nods her, apologizing continuously. "You don't have to apologize, its okay…. I'm the one who should be ashamed and sorry…."

"No you don't…."

"Yes I do…for not being able to see that you were/are in pain…not being able to show the others that I love you…I'm sorry…I'm sorry I ever made you doubt my love for you…I had to because of some thing I never told you…."

"What's that…?"

"My family is cursed…." She looks at him, confused. He tells her everything, even the fact that he was suppose to change into a cat when she hugged him, but didn't, but stops as he mentions his bracelet and his true form.

"Kyo…you don't have to tell me this…." She says placing a hand on his cheek.

"I have to…to show you that I truly love you…I want you to know everything about me…please…let me do this…." She nods and lets him continue.

"I just want you to know…no matter what…I love you…."

_This is the only way to find out how far that love will go…._ He thinks sadly of the thought of losing her. "I'll show you first…." He is about to take it off but hesitates. She notices this and takes it off herself. He curls in pain and screams. She stands still watching, withstanding the urge to intervene and try to stop it. A foul odor fills the air as before her stands a monstrous creature towering over her. She stares in shock at the site, the bracelet almost falls from her hands, but she catches it. She holds in the urge to vomit because of the rotten smell and tries to stop her trembling hands. "And now you know…."

They stand in silence; Ms. Mayu, Uo, and Hanajima are confused beyond belief. They all watch the two intently. Kuromiko just stares at Kyo, whose eyes are facing the ground.

_Smooth move idiot…now she hates you!_ "You think I'm revolting don't you? You can never love a monster like me! Who was I kidding?!" He is about to run, but she lunges at his arm, clinging on to it. He feels her shaking body hold on to him tightly.

"I won't lie to you Kyo…I'm scared…I'm afraid…I never knew you had to live with this all your life…. Here I was thinking I have a broken life…. I was being selfish…you were right…. This form of yours…it scares me…but I want to know and understand….I want to know everything about you as well…. I don't hate you….I never loved you just for your looks Kyo…I love for who you are inside…the kind and brash person you are…I admire all your talents and everything good about you, just like everyone else…but I love you for your flaws as well…. Please don't leave me…You just said I could be selfish in the proper way right…? I don't want to lose you too…let's stay together…forever…." She sobs. There is a poof sound, and she finds herself holding on to a teary-eyed normal Kyo's arm. He embraces her tightly.

"I never thought I would hear those words… I love you Kuromiko…." He slowly kisses her, sweetly and passionately. She happily returns the kiss, and they part. She then notices that he is in fact shirtless and blushes, but rest her head on his chest none the less.

"This is your true form for me…no matter what you say…I'm not denying your other form…but this is what I believe you are destined to look like and be." He smiles and hugs her again, thanking her several times over.

They then look back at the stunned cluster of relatives and friends.

They all stare, amazed at the fact that he did not transform, but eventually run towards the two, embracing them.

**WELL THAT'S ALL FOR NOW. HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT; I HAVE BEEN TAKING A WHILE BECAUSE I HAVE BEEN BUSY!!! UNTIL NEXT TIME, C-YA.**


End file.
